seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part III
Kraft: Excuse me? I don't recall giving my permission for anyone to annihilate me. Paine: No hard feelings buddy, but there can only be one King in the North Blue. Your reign, I'm afraid, is about to end. Kraft: I'm not going to just let anyone decide that for me! Who the hell are you, anyways? Paine: I'm not surprised you don't know me. Not many people do. But when I annihilate you, people will know me throughout the world! Kraft Pirate: I went and looked through our supply of bounty posters, Captain, and I haven't found this guy anywhere! Kraft: Hmmmm... Paine: Don't assume how powerful I am based on my bounty...or lack of one. That would be a fatal mistake. Kraft: Kachachachacha! You mean to challenge me, pirate? Very well! I agree to your terms! We'll see who's the better pirate! Paine: I'm giving you one last chance to forfeit and leave with your crew intact. As you can see, we clearly outnumber you. Kraft: Are you serious! Backing out of a fight is a pirate's shame! Attack when you're ready! Paine: Your loss. Everyone, in formation! Paine's fleet gathers in a formation, surrounding Kraft's ship on all sides in a dartboard formation. Paine: Fire cannons! All his ships fire cannonballs at the Kraft Pirates' ship, although the first round misses entirely. Drew: ...Are you sure this was a good idea? Kraft: Of course! I may be mad, but I have a plan! Issac: So, a mad plan? Kraft: Kal! Spin us! Drew: Wait...what? Kal grins at the helm and pulls a lever. He then spins the wheel around as fast as possible. Kraft: HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The entire ship spins around, managing to avoid the cannonballs and confuse Paine's pirates. Kraft: All right, men! One at a time, each of you jump off the sides! Drew: WHAT?????? Issac: Oh, I think I know what he means! This way, we'll have pirates on all Paine's ships! Drew: Still... The pirates do this one by one, until the trio is left with Kal on the ship. Kal: Given our circumstances, you guys may want to jump off too! I'm sure you can handle these guys! Issac: All right then! *Jumps off* Hugeo: I guess... *Jumps off* Drew looks around. Drew: Well, either that or be on the ship with him, sooo... *Jumps off* Kal: Alright! Now stop! Kal brings the ship to a sudden stop. However, this flings him straight off the edge. Kal: WHYYY DO I ALWAYS FORGET TO SLOW DOOOOWWWWNNN???????????! Issac, Drew, and Hugeo each land and tumble on a different ship, where a few Kraft pirates are already battling Paine's pirates on board, and they soon join in. Paine Pirate: Whoa! You...you ate a Devil Fruit! Issac: Why is that always the news of the day? Issac grabs the ship railing with his foot, then flies into several pirates. Paine Pirate: You bastard! Issac: Eh? Issac flips upward and lands on the pirate's shoulders, and starts choking him with his tail. The pirate eventually passes out. Issac: All right, that's it for this ship! On to the next one! Cut to Drew. She is battling along with Nervan and several other pirates. Nervan: Your captain was a fool...we're gonna make him regret ever coming out of nowhere! I'm "Death Whistler" Nervan, Captain Kraft's top swordsman! Paine Pirate: Death Whistler? Nervan: That's the fun part. Nervan unsheathes his sword. It is very short, made out of a clear shiny metal, and has several holes on it. Nervan blows on it, creating an incredibly high pitch, which causes the Paine Pirates to wrench in, no pun intended, pain. Nervan: Another fine performance. In the blink of an eye, Nervan slashes all of the Paine pirates, but most of them remain standing. Drew: Hey! Mind if I finish them off? Nervan, bowing slightly: Be my guest. Drew: Finally, a decent guy in this crew! Drew pulls out her notebook and flips to a set of pages. Drew: Mass Produced Fists! Dozens of fists fly out of Drew's notebook, hitting the Paine pirates and knocking them out. Nervan: To the next ship! Cut to Hugeo. He has landed on a ship which not many other Kraft pirates have landed on, and the Kraft pirates onboard are getting overwhelmed. Kraft Pirate: Hey there! Any help would be appreciated! Hugeo: Glad to do so. Hugeo turns his arm into magma, which plays the age-old trick and causes Paine's pirates to run in fear. Hugeo: It never fails...I guess I should be glad I don't have to hurt anyone, but...I don't know... The Kraft Pirates and Hugeo then take the advantage, when suddenly their ship is hit by a cannonball. Hugeo: What? Paine Pirate: Die, Kraft scum! Hugeo: This isn't good... Suddenly... Kal: HUMAN TORPEDO! Kal flies into the attacking ship, taking out several pirates in the process. Kal: I got this! Go on ahead! HEADBUTT UPPERCUT! Kal uppercuts a pirate with his head, sending the pirate flying into the distance as Hugeo and the Kraft pirates run ahead. Cut to Paine. Paine: Your crew is not too shabby...I certainly see why they are so infamous. But they shall soon meet their fall. My right hand men are waiting right now... Cut to Issac, Drew, and Hugeo. Each of their groups are confronting three very large people, two male and one female. Paine: I should also applaud your skill in getting to me so fast, Kraft. It'll be an honor ending you myself. Kraft: Harrumph. Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc